Zeolites are crystalline aluminosilicate compositions which are microporous and which are formed from corner sharing AlO2 and SiO2 tetrahedra. Numerous zeolites, both naturally occurring and synthetically prepared are used in various industrial processes. Synthetic zeolites are prepared via hydrothermal synthesis employing suitable sources of Si, Al and structure directing agents such as alkali metals, alkaline earth metals, amines, or organoammonium cations. The structure directing agents reside in the pores of the zeolite and are largely responsible for the particular structure that is ultimately formed. These species balance the framework charge associated with aluminum and can also serve as space fillers. Zeolites are characterized by having pore openings of uniform dimensions, having a significant ion exchange capacity, and being capable of reversibly desorbing an adsorbed phase, which is dispersed throughout the internal voids of the crystal without significantly displacing any atoms, which make up the permanent zeolite crystal structure. Topological zeolite structure are described in Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types, which is maintained by the International Zeolite Association Structure Commission at http://www.iza-structure.org/databases/. Zeolites can be used as catalysts for hydrocarbon conversion reactions, which can take place on outside surfaces as well as on internal surfaces within the pore.
One particular zeolite of the MSE structure type, designated MCM-68, was disclosed by Calabro et al. in 1999 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,018). This patent describes the synthesis of MCM-68 from dication directing agents, N,N,N′,N′-tetraalkylbicyclo[2.2.2]oct-7-ene-2R,3S:5R,6S-dipyrrolidinium dication, and N,N,N′,N′-tetraalkylbicyclo[2.2.2]octane-2R,3S:5R,6S -dipyrrolidinium dication. MCM-68 was found to have at least one channel system in which each channel is defined by a 12-membered ring of tetrahedrally coordinated atoms and at least two further independent channel systems in which each channel is defined by a 10-membered ring of tetrahedrally coordinated atoms wherein the number of unique 10-membered ring channels is twice the number of 12-membered ring channels.
Applicants have successfully prepared a new family of material compositions designated UZM-35 composition. The topology of one of the zeolites in the composition is similar to that observed for MCM-68. The materials are prepared via the use of a simple commercially available structure directing agents, such as dimethyldipropylammonium hydroxide, in concert with small amounts of K+ and Na+ together using the Charge Density Mismatch Approach to zeolite synthesis described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,993. The UZM-35 zeolite having the MSE topology may be synthesized as a UZM-35 composition comprising the MSE topology zeolite as well as a MFI topology zeolite and an ERI topology zeolite. Topologies of MSE, MFI, ERI are as defined in Atlas of Zeolite Framework Types, which is maintained by the International Zeolite Association Structure Commission at http://www.iza-structure.org/databases/.